1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tongue-cleaning devices and more particularly to devices which will enable the user to quickly and easily clean the tongue without causing injury to delicate membranes or triggering the "gag reflex".
2. Description of Related Art
Oral hygiene has become of increasing world wide concern, especially among teenagers and older adults. Many dentifrices, flosses, toothpastes, toothbrushes and other articles for maintaining oral hygiene have been developed and sold in recent years. It is generally recognized that in many cases, complete oral hygiene must include the removal of surface material from the tongue, including the back of the tongue in the rearward recesses of the mouth and throat.
In the past, tongue-cleaning devices generally have been of two kinds: tongue "scrapers"; and tongue brushes. The scraper has usually comprised a curved scraping element mounted on a handle, for example U.S. Pat. No. 1,533,123, or a straight scraper resembling a miniature hoe mounted at right angles to the handle, for example U.S. Pat. No. 1,851,396. These scrapers, have been objectionable for a number of reasons, chief of which is the very real possibility of injuring the delicate mucous membranes forming the tongue surface. In order to perform the operation with any measure of success, relatively sharp edges were required, which frequently produced cuts or abrasions of the membranes. If the edges were sufficiently dulled to eliminate this danger, the device was not capable of removing the deposits on the tongue surface, since these deposits cling to the tongue surface, and particularly to the many interstices within the tongue's roughened surface. Moreover, devices of this general character were entirely incapable of removing the secretions in these minute interstices, and especially at the back of the tongue.
One reason for this deficiency was the shape of the prior art devices. Specifically, they did not incorporate a design that allowed proper manipulation of the working surface to get the correct leverage on the device and to provide the deft manipulation required at the back of the tongue to prevent gagging.
The second type of tongue-cleaning device, the brush, overcame some of the forgoing objections by use of soft bristles, but such soft bristles did a poor cleaning job. The nature of deposits on the tongue is such as to be relatively incapable of removal by brushing. If hard bristles are used, the surface of the tongue is penetrated causing the rupture of blood vessels, and thus, the danger of infection. Moreover, brushes do not carry residue out of the mouth, but allow part or even most of it to travel to the stomach.
Many people do not employ a separate tongue cleaning device at all. They simply use a toothbrush to scrub or otherwise scour the tongue surface in an attempt to remove surface material. This is generally ineffective and is particularly ineffective if the person is, for example, a smoker or tends to eat highly seasoned foods. The main problem associated with scrubbing the tongue with a tooth brush is that the tongue is a muscle with a rough surface somewhat similar to the layering of scales on a fish. While brushing moves these "scales" around, the fact is that brushing alone is relatively ineffective in removing matter that is lodged or otherwise retained under the surface of this rough textured skin.
Because of this layering, one must actually "scrape" or "milk" the tongue surface in order to dislodge and free material trapped on or just beneath the tongue's surface. Additionally, the majority of the material which must be removed is at the back recesses of the mouth and throat, next to the tissue which triggers the "gag reflex." It is that part of the tongue which is most difficult to clean and is virtually impossible to brush.
Thus it would be advantageous to have a device which is inexpensive, easy to use, gives positive results, and reaches the back recesses of the tongue area without triggering the gag reflex. Further, it would be advantageous to have a light weight, yet durable device that could be carried in a purse or pocket for use other than in the home. Finally, it would be advantageous to have a device that is functionally designed to allow the user to deftly manipulate the cleaning device to remove trapped material without damaging the tongue membrane from either side of the users mouth using either hand.
A number of prior art devices attempt to solve the hygiene problem, without success. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,435 discloses a tongue scraper comprising two curved surfaces joined at right angles. This device, however, does not incorporate a means for exerting downward pressure on the device, and incorporates a separately formed handle joined to the scraper, which adds to manufacturing expense. U.S. Pat. No. 1,891,864 also discloses a tongue scraper comprising a flat edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,533,123 discloses a tongue scraper comprising a curved, slightly concave surface with a straight, flat handle. While the curve generally conforms to the shape of the tongue, the handle does not afford the manipulative ability required.
U.S. Pat. No. D95,777 discloses a toothbrush having a spoon.cndot.shaped member at one end, presumably for scraping the tongue. It is less than fully affective for cleaning the tongue surface. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,049,956; 2,708,762 and 4,356,585 also disclose toothbrushes having a scraper at one end. In each case, however, the tongue scraper is less than fully effective for cleaning the back recesses of the tongue.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,704 discloses yet another combined toothbrush and tongue scraper. However, because of the manner in which the tongue scraper extends from the toothbrush handle, holding the brush for scraping the tongue is awkward. A somewhat similar tongue scraper is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,811,775. Another combined toothbrush and tongue cleaner, wherein the tongue cleaner comprises a curved member at the end of the handle, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,860,924. The curved portion is not, however, wide enough to conform to the shape of the tongue and is therefore less than fully effective.
U.S. Pat. No. D 118,318 discloses a tongue scraper in the form of a loop, as does U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,327. These tongue scrapers will not conform well to the upper surface of the tongue. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,683,924, 3,697,366 and 3,811,447 disclose generally U-shaped flexible scrapers. While these scrapers, because of their flexibility, can be formed to the shape of the surface of the tongue, they require two hands to use, and do not afford the manipulation required for cleaning the back of the tongue. Still other scrapers, each of which suffers from one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,658,706; 1,741,143; 2,405,029; 2,583,750 and 3,890,964. Various of the tongue cleaners referenced above are uncomfortable to grasp or cannot be easily manipulated; some require a number of parts and are relatively expensive to manufacture.
In addition there are numerous scrapers and tools for removing surface matter from objects other than the human tongue. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,747 teaches a culinary scraper that, in operation, is used in an inverted manner. U.S. Pat. No. 1,746,877 shows a concave scraping cleaner for treating the skin. U.S. Pat. No. 717,456 shows a flat scraper with a hook on the end.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide an improved tongue cleaner which is effective for cleaning the surface of the tongue and is formed from a minimum number of parts for reducing manufacturing costs, which embodies a grip or handle which can be comfortably grasped by both right and left handed users and allows leverage and manipulation of the cleaner device to facilitate the removal of retained material without injuring the tongue or gagging the user.